florisfandomcom-20200223-history
Economic Changes
This setting can be changed between OFF, LOW, MEDIUM, and HIGH/EXPERIMENTAL through the camp menu, and defaults to LOW. Each setting includes all of the changes of the previous levels. Enabled on LOW or above: *When trade occurs between towns, the benefits are split between the buyer and the seller, instead of just the buyer. (The rationale for this is that in Native, there is no incentive to export goods.) *Merchant caravans take into account distance when deciding the most profitable trade route, as well as any mercantilistic policies imposed. *Reduce price convergence caused by NPC travelling merchants (from 30% in Native to a random percentage with an average of 15%). *Increase food prices in towns under siege. *When the player surrenders, depending on who accepted his surrender and other factors, they may not loot his personal equipment. (This is to deal with the problem that when permanent stat loss is not possible, there is no way reason to ever surrender, since you lose the same soldiers and items either way and if you fight at least you can reduce your opponent's army.) *The available gold at merchants changes with town prosperity. *You receive slightly better prices selling items to the correct merchants. *The rate of food stock replenishment for a castle depends on the prosperity of its village, and is stopped while the village is raided. Enabled on MEDIUM or above: *When promoting a companion to a lord, modify their starting gold (which is supposed to represent their accumulated share of the loot) by their Trade and Looting skills. *When calculating player enterprise profit (both for real and estimated) don't just use the price of the raw materials, but also whether they are actually available. If there is no locally-available supply, the good will have to be imported, and the effective price depends on the prices of the town's trading partners and the frequency of caravan traffic with them. *Food consumption at both castles and towns increases with garrison size. The average starting garrison size is the baseline. Troops beyond that eat more, although the change is less important in percentage terms for towns. Food consumption at towns increases with prosperity. *If a faction is run by the player (and so no one receives the weekly bonus gold that the faction leader would normally receive), and the player is married to a lord, the player's spouse receives half of the "king bonus." *Like NPC lords, the player loses gold when his fiefs are raided. (Only gold in your treasury managed by your chamberlain can be lost this way: the gold you carry with you is exempt.) *When the player party is defeated, take into account the Looting score of the victor when calculating the gold lost by the player. *If an NPC-owned castle or garrison has more troops than a certain minimum and it lacks the wealth to pay wages, it can suffer attrition. Enabled on HIGH: *When a lord loses gold due to a village being raided, the loss is first subtracted from uncollected taxes at the village before being applied to his personal wealth. *As kingdoms are eliminated, the "king/marshall bonus" for all the remaining kingdoms increases, so the total amount of gold given out remains constant. *If a lord has an excess of gold, he might distribute some of the extra to any of his fortresses that have low wealth (and don't have oversized garrisons). *When prisoners are "sold" from NPC-owned towns and castles, a small amount is added to the fief's wealth (unless it has an oversized garrison). *Mercenary party sizes increase with the player's level, the same way that lord party sizes increase, to make them stay relevant as the game progresses. *The higher the player's honor, the greater the honor loss from misdeeds. de:Ökonomische_Änderungen Category:General Topics Category:Features Category:Finances Category:Mods Category:Floris 2.54